Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $39.7\%$
Solution: $39.7$ percent = $39.7$ per cent = $39.7$ per hundred $39.7\% = \dfrac{39.7}{100}$ $\hphantom{39.7\%} = 0.397$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.